Stars
by Joy915
Summary: What did Zoe feel as she died. What thoughts went through her head? Had she grown to love Percy? Zoe's death in her POV. One sidded Percy x Zoe


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson does not belong to me. (I wish)**

 **Everything in italics is taken from 'The Titan's Curse'**

 **This is Zoe's death in her POV. It is a One sidded Percy x Zoe fic.**

 **Reviews would be awesome!** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Stars

I could hear Annabeth and her father chattering. She sounded so excited and even though I had known her for mere seconds I wanted to be happy for her but I could see the spark in Percy's eyes as he watched her and the small show of affection felt like the poison in my side.

I heard Thailia calling them but everything was getting colder and their words were slipping from my grasp. I knew Percy was speaking but his sweet voice would not form into words. Then my Lady Artemis' voice rang clear, _"-there is little I can do. But I can try."_ Try? What?

My Lady reached for my side but I caught her wrist and grasped it. I stared into her enchanting eyes, pleading, I didn't know what. She seemed to understand what I did not. I gripped her thin wrist tighter and tried to speak but words escaped me.

I shivered and swallowed hard, then forced out a simple question. _"Have I... served thy well?"_ I meant to speak audibly but it was a breath. My Lady's voice was soft. _"With great honor,"_ She brushed a strand of my hair away. _"The finest of my attendants."_

Her words calmed me even as death drew close, I sighed with a strange content. _"Rest. At last."_ She drew in a quick breath. _"I can try to heal the poison my brave one."_ I tried to shake my head but the effort was too much. I could feel my father's blow taking its toll even as I felt the poison sharply in my side again.

My eyes found Thailia and I dropped my Lady's hand and took hers and clutched it. I licked my lips and struggled out, _"I am sorry we argued,"_ I no longer felt my pride clouding my view. _"We could have been sisters."_ She squeezed my hand, _"It's my fault."_ She blinked hard, _"You were right about Luke, about heroes, men- everything."_

I looked at Percy, my chest ached, but not from wounds. _"Perhaps not all men."_ I knew they could hear even though I was murmuring again. I smiled at Percy fondly. _"Do you still have the sword, Percy?"_ He nodded and pulled the pen out of his pocket and gently placed it in my hand.

He looked about to cry. I held the pen with a new fervor, I was happy he held it. I swallowed again, _"You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like... like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword."_

A shudder ran through my body, a cold piercing pain shot through my heart. _"Zoe-"_ I stopped him, "Percy, I..." I could not continue. My eye had caught on Annabeth. I knew very deep down I should tell how much love I had seen in him for Annabeth, that I should warn him not to let her slip away but even as my heart fluttered and beat slower I felt jealousy.

But I needed to say it. My heart told me I needed to tell him how he made me feel. "Percy," I tried to beckon but it was feeble. He knelt next to me, "Yes?"

I used the last of my strength to lift my hand and cup his cheek. I gasped in pain. "I love- I- Percy I need to tell you something. Very important. I-" But I couldn't bring myself to upset him. My hand dropped back to my side and I looked from his tears to the sky.

 _"_ _Stars."_ I whispered it with such awe. _"I can see the stars again, my Lady."_ The world was slowly turning black. _"Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."_

With my last breath I whispered it again. _"Stars."_

* * *

(Percy's POV)

 _And she did not move again._

 _Thailia lowered her head. Annabeth gulped down a sob, and her father put his hands on her shoulders. I watched as Artemis cupped her hand above Zoe's mouth and spoke a few words in Ancient Greek. A silvery wisp of smoke exhaled from Zoe's lips and was caught in the hand of the goddess. Zoe's body shimmered and disappeared._

 _Artemis stood, said a kind of blessing, breathed into her cupped hand and released the silver dust to the sky. It flew up, sparkling, and vanished._

 _For a moment I didn't see anything different. Then Annabeth gasped. Looking up in the sky, I saw that the stars were brighter now. They made a pattern I had never seen before-a gleaming constellation that looked a lot like a girl's figure-a girl with a bow, running across the sky._

 _"_ _Let the world honor you, my huntress," Artemis said. "Live forever in the stars."_

I would never forget her but I would always wonder what she had meant to say.

* * *

 **How was it? Did it flow smoothly? I got the idea reading another fic like this.**

 **Reviews would be awesome!**

 **~The Person Who Wrote Everything Above**


End file.
